An electrowetting display includes an array of pixels individually bordered by pixel walls that retain liquid, such as opaque oil, for example. Light transmission through each pixel is adjustable by electronically controlling a position of the liquid in the pixel. Resolution and quality of an electrowetting display may depend on a number of factors, such as optical transmissivity or reflectivity of material layers of the electrowetting display and pixel size, just to name a few examples.
In some examples, pixel walls may be substantially transparent so as to transmit a wide portion of the visible part of the electromagnetic (EM) spectrum. Such transmission may allow light to pass through pixel walls from one pixel to adjacent pixels. Generally, adjacent pixels correspond to colors that are different from one another (e.g., a red pixel adjacent to a blue pixel adjacent to a green pixel, and so on). Light transmitted through pixel walls may contribute to photo crosstalk between the adjacent pixels. In an attempt to reduce this crosstalk between the adjacent pixels, an opaque patterned layer called a black matrix (BM) may be located on a top color filter plate to absorb and selectively block light and decrease photo crosstalk.